


That Is How the Force Works

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Finn knew that Rey needed him.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 123
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	That Is How the Force Works

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, we needed to see Finn actually using the Force in RoS.

“Rey,” Finn said. The Falcon shuddered around him as Lando pushed her forward, away from the destruction.

“No, we have to go back!” Finn said.

“Really? Again?” Lando asked, shaking his head. Chewie roared at him. “Yeah, I know,” he said as he turned the ship around.

He followed Finn’s directions, setting down next to an x-wing and a TIE fighter that had already landed before the giant monolith that hovered above the planet’s surface. Bolts of blue lightning flickered between its base and the ground.

“You sure about this?” Lando asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be right back.”

 _Hurry,_ a voice whispered in the back of his head as he waited for the gangplank to drop. _She needs you. She needs you now._

Finn didn’t wait for it to drop all the way down, running forward and jumping off the edge, following the call of the Force.

He barely noticed his surroundings as he ran. Most of it was rubble, but there were strange pieces of equipment, in twisted ruins, partially buried by the rocks. Stone faces from broken statues littered the ground and he wove between them, unerringly, drawn constantly forward until he broke out into a large chamber.

There, in the center, lay Rey, a bright spot in the gloom.

“Rey!” Finn called out, relieved. She didn’t stir. “Rey!” he cried again, rushing forward to her. He dropped to his knees beside her, breath leaving him as he gathered into his arms. Her head lolled back, eyes open but unseeing, and he cradled her, almost sobbing. “No, Rey, you don’t get to do this. You can’t leave me.” But she still lay in his arms, unmoving.

 _Use the Force,_ the voices whispered. _Call her back._

“I don’t know how,” he sobbed.

 _Yes, you do,_ they replied. _Remember._

And then it came to back him—Rey, laying hands on the serpent and healing it, drawing from the Force and pouring it into its wounds. He laid a hand on Rey’s chest and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

 _Help me?,_ he asked and he didn’t receive words in response, but instead a tingle began, deep in his core, radiating outwards. His heart beat and he willed hers to beat too. His breath rattled in his chest, and he willed hers to begin to rise and fall again.

 _Come back to me,_ he thought, over and over, until he felt movement under his hand. Rey stirred in his arms, and she blinked, then coughed. The emptiness left her eyes and they met his and she smiled.

“Finn,” she said, reaching up to touch his cheek.

“Hey,” he said.

”You came back for me,” she said.

“Always.”

It felt like his heart stopped when she kissed him.

“So,” she asked when they broke apart. “About that thing you were going to tell me…?”

“I love you,” he said before she could finish her sentence.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
